Pourquoi, Ochako-chan ?
by Ilunae
Summary: La nouvelle avait été un choc pour tout le monde dans leur classe.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic où Uraraka trahi Yuei.

Pairings : Tsuchako. Bakudeku et Shinkami sont aussi présents.

* * *

La nouvelle avait été un choc pour tout le monde dans leur classe. Personne n'aurait pu pensé qu'un autre élève de leur classe était du côté des vilains. Surtout pas quelqu'un comme Uraraka.

Cela avait été donc un coup dur pour les élèves de la classe A. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Les amis de la jeune fille n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Pourtant, Uraraka était bien partie avec les vilains. Ils l'avaient tous vue.

Midoriya était parti dans sa chambre. Il devait être l'un de ceux qui souffraiten le plus. Uraraka avait été proche de lui depuis le début de leur première année à Yuei.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir !" était ce qu'il avait dit aux autres avant de partir.

Personne n'avait cherché à le retenir. Iida cherchait une explication à ce qui s'était passé.

"Elle a peut-être été forcée de venir avec eux !" tenta-il sans avoir l'air sûr de lui.

Asui aimé beaucoup cette explication. Cela aurait voulu dire que son amie n'avait pas voulu les trahir. Qu'ils avaient une chance de la récupérer. Qu'elle pourrait l'avoir de nouveau auprès d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y croire cependant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela lui ferait sans doute encore plus mal.

"J'ai plus eu l'impression qu'elle était partie avec eux de son plein gré !"

Todoroki était toujours aussi direct que d'habitude. Au moins, il disait ce qu'il pensait.

"Ouais !" fit Bakugou en se levant. "Si elle avait été forcée, elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à un prof !"

"Tu vas où, Kacchan ?" lui demanda Kaminari qui était étalé contre Shinsou comme à son habitude.

Cela rappela à Asui ce qu'elle faisait avec Uraraka avant son départ avec les vilains. Est-ce que l'autre fille avait fait semblant de l'aimer ?

"Voir Deku !"

Encore une fois, personne ne chercha à le retenir. Bakugou et Midoriya étaient très proches. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur première année à Yuei. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre eux.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait réconforter Midoriya, c'était bien Bakugou. Asui les enviait beaucoup à ce moment-là. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme cela auprès d'elle. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, elle avait pensé que cela aurait pu être Uraraka.

Elle et Asui étaient devenues amies très rapidement pendant leur première année de lycée. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé de leur vie en dehors de Yuei. De leurs raisons pour devenir des héroïnes.

Asui avait toujours cru en son amie. Pour elle, Uraraka était une personne forte qui pouvait établir de bonnes stratégies. Elle l'avait prouvé à tout le monde pendant le championnat du sport. Personne ne l'aurait traitée comme une fille sans défense après son match contre Bakugou. Même si elle avait perdu, elle avait montré à qu'elle point elle était forte.

Elle s'était aussi beaucoup entraînée pour mieux contrôler son alter. Asui le savait très bien. Elles avaient souvent travaillé ensemble. Elle avait cru qu'Uraraka faisait tout pour devenir une bonne héroïne. Comme tous les autres élèves de leur classe.

A ses yeux, Uraraka avait tout eu pour devenir l'une des meilleurs héroïnes de leur génération. Elle avait un bon alter, elle travaillait dur pour s'améliorer. Elle faisait tout pour venir en aide aux autres. Elle avait même réussi l'examen du permis provisoire du premier coup.

"Je veux sauver les gens !"

C'était ce qu'Uraraka lui avait dit après leur mission avec les héros professionnels. Asui l'avait cru à ce moment-là. Son amie avait eu l'air déterminée. Est-ce que cela avait été un mensonge ? Si c'était le cas, Uraraka était vraiment douée pour jouer la comédie. Asui n'y avait vu que du feu.

Sauf si Uraraka pensait que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait aider les gens. Elle pensait peur-être bien faire. Asui ne voyait pas en quoi aider les vilains en leur donnant des informations sur Yuei, pouvait sauver des gens. Les vilains avaient toujours pu faire croire cela à son amie. Ils avaient pu la manipuler.

Asui ne savait pas. Elle aurait voulu avoir une explication mais, il n'y avait qu'Uraraka qui aurait pu la lui donner. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus là pour lui répondre.

Les filles vinrent la voir pour lui parler.

"Ça va aller Tsuyu ?" demanda Ashido.

"Je ne sais pas !"

Elle n'en savait vraiment rien. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille un jour. Son amie était en fait un vilaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela.

"Si tu veux en parler, on sera là !" lui Yaoyorozu. "Je sais que tu étais proche d'Uraraka-san !"

"Merci beaucoup les filles !"

Yaoyorozu avait raison. Elle avait toujours ses amies dans la classe A. Elles pourraient l'aider à se sentir mieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
